callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bohater Wojciech
Corporal Bohater Wojciech is a playable character in the Polish 1st Armored Division. He takes part in the Falaise Gap and helps his fellow soldiers defend Hill 262. History As with all unseen protagonists, Bohater's history before the war is never revealed during the game. He was recruited into the Polish 1st Armored Division in a tank crew consisting of him, Maj. Stan "Papa Jack" Jackowicz, Pte. Marek "Beksa" Ulan, Sgt. Łukasz "Bang Boom" Kolwalski, and Cpl. Joakim "Lucky" Rudinski. While Kolwalski and Ulan are painting kill marks on their tank, Rudinski tells them that the British have cut off supply lines to Gen. Richter of the Germans. They pursue Richter, destroying many panzers and two tigers along the way. When Richter's tank is destroyed and Richter is killed, the crew looks upon the wreckage with satisfaction. They presumably get promotions afterwards. Later, Bohater performs maintenance on their tank, while Rudinski says it is not needed. Just then, Papa Jack tells the crew that they will be taking Mount Ormel, or the Mace. They succeed, but while they are trying to hold it, their tank is destroyed. Bohater is saved by Ulan before he can be killed in the explosion, and they, along with Rudinski, advance up the hill to meet up with Papa Jack, encountering many Germans along the way. When they arrive, Papa Jack and Kolwalski are blown back by tank fire. Papa Jack survives, but Kolwalski dies from the explosion, which saddens them greatly. Despite this, the remaining members of the crew continue to advance up the hill. Later on, they meet up with Canadian radio operator Pvt. Leslie Baron, and then Bohater spots tanks for artillery, while Baron gives the coordinates. Later, the bunker was being overrun, so the crew and Baron retreat up the hill. Further up, their position was being overrun by German forces, but Baron refuses to retreat up the hill with the others in a brief moment of courage, while Ulan tries to convince him to retreat. Unfortunately, Baron is killed by sniper fire shortly afterwards, and Ulan salvages his radio while Bohater covers him. Then they retreat up the hill with the others where they see several tanks in the distance that they thought may be the Canadians' tanks. Unfortunately, they were German Panzers, and Rudinski, along with two other soldiers are killed by tank fire, which affects the rest of the crew as greatly as Kowalski's death. They retreat up to the manor house, and Bohater and Ulan go to a bunker below where they spot more targets for the artillery. Suddenly, the radio gets shot, and Bohater finds a panzerschreck nearby and blows up an advancing tank. Then the remaining soldiers stand ground and defend the Mace against the incoming Germans. Just then, green flares are shot into the sky, signaling that the Canadians have arrived, and the remaining Germans retreat or are killed. Bohater, Papa Jack, and Ulan survive the battle, and later, Papa Jack and Lt. Robiechauld of the Canadians are seen deep in conversation. Bohater presumably survives the war. Trivia * Bohater is only playable in two levels, and it is only in "The Mace" that he is playable on foot. However, the tank crew has been seen in many cutscenes. * In one cutscene, four Polish soldiers are seen standing next to a Sherman tank, when the tank's commander, Papa Jack, arrives on the scene, making five men. As the Sherman only has a crew of five, it is possible that one of the men is Bohater, which would be an uncommon deviation from the Call of Duty tradition of having unseen protagonists. * "Bohater" is Polish for "hero". *He is the only protagonist to be Polish. *Bohater may be an engineer, as when "Papa Jack" asks where Bohater is in the Crossroads cutscene, Rudinski replies that he is examining the tank. Category:Characters Bohater Woycheck Category:Call of Duty 3 Characters Category:Polish